The Diary of Yesterday
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: When Megan, Molly, Patrick, Firefly and Fizzy are taken back in time, they must solve a mystery in order to return home. Along the way, they discover secrets about both Mike and Matt's pasts. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize. I do however own the Hartson girls, along with their relatives and friends.**

 **Enjoy!**

" **The Diary of Yesterday"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It was a beautiful day in Nebraska. Megan, Molly, Patrick and some of their pony friends were spending two weeks at Abby's house. Abby and Mike had gone on a vacation to the beach, along with Brooke. That meant Megan and her sister, along with their friends had the house to themselves. Julie was spending time with Charlotte.**

 **While Firefly and Patrick did the double inside out loop in the safety and seclusion of Megan's backyard/corn field, Megan, Molly, Fizzy, Baby Rainbow Star and Baby Lofty were busy inside. Megan had wanted to clean out the attic and she had asked her sister and friends to help.**

 **Danny hadn't wanted to do it at first. He had called it "girlswork", all because Megan had turned it into a game for her younger sister and the baby ponies. That automatically made Danny not want to help. He decided to retire to the TV room with Surprise. They were going to play a few games of Super Nintendo.**

 **About twenty minutes after Danny had left, he returned.**

 **"Come to help us?" Megan asked, knowing the answer was most likely no.**

 **Danny shook his head.**

 **"You kidding? The only cleaning I do is my room and the living room and that's back at home."**

 **Megan swatted him playfully with a pillow.**

 **"Well, if you didn't come in here to help us," Megan said, "then what are you doing here?"**

 **"I came to ask my dear younger cousin something." He turned to Molly, who looked up from the box of old toys she was going through. "Hey squirt, what season of "Punky Brewster" Is "Divorce: Anderson Style" in?"**

 **Molly thought for a moment and then said, "Third Season, sixth episode."**

 **"Thanks," Danny said, before leaving the room.**

 **Megan smiled at her little sunshine. She certainly knew her "Punky Brewster" well.**

 **After Danny left, there was a crash. Megan sighed, but giggled. She knew Fizzy had done it.**

 **"I'm sorry, Megan," Fizzy said, blushing a little. "I didn't mean it."**

 **"Aw, it's okay," Megan said. "Let's just clean it up." She came over and started helping Fizzy clean up the mess. As she put the last thing back into the box, Baby Rainbow Star came over to her mother and asked, "Mama, what dis?" She had a book in her small front hooves. She placed it on the floor and Megan took it carefully in her hands. The cover was a worn blue with some faded writing on it. As she glanced at it, Molly came over to her and looked over her shoulder.**

 **"The Diary of Yesterday," Molly read. She sat down beside Megan and Baby Lofty crawled into Molly's lap. She thought of Molly as her best friend and a big sister.**

 **"I wonder what's inside." Megan said.**

 **"Well, there's only one way to find out," Molly said.**

 **Fizzy came over and stood beside Molly. She nuzzled her and Molly suddenly felt the need to jump on her back. She didn't know why, Something was telling her to.**

 **"Here goes nothin'!" Megan said.**

 **Baby Rainboe Star crawled into her mother's lap and clung on for all it was worth.**

 **As Megan opened the diary, it looked ordinary enough, but as Megan and her friends learned a long time ago, looks can be deceiving. Very deceiving.**

 **Just then, Patrick and Firefly came in. They wanted to see what was up.**

 **"Hey!" Firefly said. "What cha up to, my sweet girl?" She asked, using her special name for Megan.**

 **"Just looking through this old diary," Megan answered. "I found it after Fizzy knocked over some boxes."**

 **Patrick came over and patted Megan's shoulder.**

 **"Well, what are you waiting for?" He said. "Open it."**

 **Megan giggled and did so. As she flipped to the first page, a strange light suddenly shot out of the book and surrounded all of them! It whirled and swirled until it had engulfed everyone in the room and soon Megan felt as if she was being pulled against her will. She held onto Baby Rainbow Star tightly and Patrick held onto her hand with his left while gripping Firefly as gently as he could. Fizzy and Molly were on Patrick's other side and Baby Lofty was in Molly's arms.**

 **As the wind died down, Megan felt herself fall onto hard, dirt. She got up, brushed herself off and made sure that the others were okay.**

 **"IS everyone all right?" Megan asked.**

 **"Fantastic," Firefly said, shaking out her wings.**

 **"Yeah," Fizzy said. "What was that all about?"**

 **Megan shrugged.**

 **"I'm not sure," she glanced over and was relieved to see that Molly and Baby Lofty were okay. She then glanced down to see that Baby Rainbow Star was shaking. "Aw, shh, it's okay, sweetheart. You're all right. Mama has you. It's okay." She gave her daughter a kiss and turned to the others. "We have to figure out where we are." She said. She touched her neck and sighed with relief. The Rainbow of Light was still there.**

 **"Wow!" Firefly said aloud. "When that Diary said Yesterday, it really meant it. Look!" She pointed to a farm that looked like it was about two hundred years old.**

 **"Oh no!" Megan said, feeling the blood drain from her face. "Don't tell me we've…."**

 **"Traveled back in time!" Patrick finished.**

 **"I'm afraid so," a voice said from behind them.**

 **Megan whirled around to see a farmer who looked to be three years older than Mike standing there. He looked curiously at them. "What year do you come from?" He asked.**

 **"1989," Megan replied.**

 **"Wow!" The man said. "Well, I hate to tell you, little lady, but you and your friends are further away from home than you think."**

 **"What do you mean?" Firefly asked.**

 **The man regarded her strangely for a moment. He then answered her question.**

 **"Well, todays date is June 14, 1896."**

 **Megan gasped as realization finally hit. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her. It was all her fault that they were in this mess. If she hadn't opened the diary, then this would never have happened.**

 **Patrick and Firefly saw her face and quickly tried to reassure her.**

 **"It's not your fault, my sweet girl," Firefly said, nuzzling Megan. 'I promise."**

 **"Firefly's right," Patrick said.**

 **"If it's anyone's fault," Fizzy said, "it's mine."**

 **"It isn't your fault, either, Fizzy," Patrick said. "You guys didn't know this was gonna happen. Good grief, I sound like Mike."**

 **"How we get out of here, Megan?" Baby Lofty asked.**

 **"I don't know," Megan replied. "But we'll find a way, don't worry."**

 **Patrick began thinking. He put his hand on his chin, and stared up at the sky. This was how he always thought hard and long about something.**

 **"Ponyland!" Patrick shouted. "We gotta get to Ponyland!"**

 **"But we can't!" Firefly shouted. "It probably doesn't exist yet!"**

 **"Why Ponyland, Patrick?" Megan asked.**

 **"Uncle Mike's great-great-great-great so on and so on and so on**

 **grandfather!" Patrick shouted. "You know, Samuel Collins? The one Mike's always talking about?"**

 **"What about him?" Megan asked.**

 **"I don't get it, either," Fizzy replied, shaking her head.**

 **"Maybe he can help us," Patrick explained.**

 **"Patrick, you're crazy," Firefly said. "Samuel Collins probably isn't even still alive to help us! It's only 1896, Samuel Collins was casting spells three hundred years from where we were, and . . . ."**

 **"And Mike was going through his old family history last week. He found Samuel, and according to that, he died in 1902. Sorcerers live for a long, long, LONG time, Firefly."**

 **"You've been reading Harry Potter again, haven't you?" Megan asked, only half teasing.**

 **"Trust me, you guys," Patrick said, ignoring Megan's comment, "I know what I'm talking about. We need a Rainbow to get to Ponyland!"**

 **"I think maybe I can help with that," Megan replied. She opened the heart shaped locket around her neck, and the Rainbow of Light came out of it. It swooped underneath everyone's feet, and carried them to Ponyland. Or the Ponyland of that time.**

 **"Where Paradise Estate, Mama?" Baby Rainbow Star asked.**

 **"Where Lullabye Nursery?" Baby Lofty asked.**

 **"Where's Applejack's apple orchard?" Molly asked. "And Cherries Jubilee's cherry trees? And Posey's garden?"**

 **"They don't exist yet my spunky Punky," Patrick said.**

 **"But Dream Castle does," Firefly said. "That's been there since we all moved to Ponyland."**

 **"All we have to do now is see if we can find Samuel Collins," Patrick said. "Oh man, I wish Uncle Mike was here."**

 **"So do I," Fizzy said. "I'm nervous."**

 **The group walked along until they reached a clearing by a stream, where the Sea Ponies often swam. But there were no Sea Ponies there now. Only a man with red hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing a green outfit and holding a magic wand with a shamrock on top. He was waving the wand around, creating multi-colored birds with long, flowing tail feathers. Furthermore, he could have been Mike's twin brother.**

 **"Uncle Mike!" Baby Lofty shouted. "That Uncle Mike's magic wand, and that Uncle Mike!"**

 **"Uncle Mike here too!" Baby Rainbow Star cheered.**

 **"That's not Mike," Patrick said. "That's who we're looking for."**

 **"He sure looks like Mike," Molly said. "How do you know it isn't him, Patrick? After all, that's Mike's magic wand he's using."**

 **"It's Samuel!" Fizzy exclaimed. "I remember the picture the Moochick showed us, and Mike looks exactly like his**

 **great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather!"**

 **Patrick nodded. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to go down there and bother Samuel while he was working. Patrick didn't want to be rude, but this was an emergency.**

 **"Maybe we ought to wait until he stops working," Patrick said.**

 **"No way!" Firefly shouted. "I'm gonna go talk to him right now!"**

 **"Firefly, wait!" Megan shouted.**

 **But Firefly wasn't going to listen. She flew down to Samuel, did the double inside out loop, and tossed him on her back. He wasn't too thrilled with the pink Pegasus.**

 **"What is the meanin' of this?!" He shouted. "I demand an explanation!"**

 **"Boy, you're related to Mike all right," Firefly said. "Same Irish accent and slight temper! Listen, Samuel, we need your help."**

 **Samuel held on tightly, but the minute Firefly landed, he jumped off her back and glared at her. He took out his magic wand and pointed it at Firefly.**

 **"Hey!" Megan shouted, running to protect her mother figure. She jumped on Firefly's back and stared Samuel in the eye. "You hurt my Mom, you'll find out what the Rainbow of Light can really do."**

 **"Holy macanoli!" Molly exclaimed. She as proud of her eldest sister.**

 **"Sweet girl, calm down," Firefly cautioned, "I think Samuel can be reasoned with."**

 **Megan took a deep breath and nodded. She would give him a chance to prove it.**

 **Samuel thought for a moment. He laughed at the name the pony had called the girl with dark blonde hair. He was smart enough not to comment. He didn't want to hurt an innocent girl and he certainly didn't want to really mess with a pony who could fly. He lowered his wand and gave Megan a glare.**

 **"I'm glad we agree with each other," Megan said. She remained on Firefly and hung on as she performed her double inside out loop just for fun. She wanted to help Megan calm down.**

 **"That girl really loves you," Samuel said, speaking for the first time since Firefly had landed.**

 **"You got that right, " Megan said, still glaring at Mike's grandfather. "And I would do ANYTHING for her as well as my sister, friends and my boyfriend." she gestured to Fizzy, Molly, Patrick, Baby Rainbow Star and Baby Lofty.**

 **Samuel nodded and smiled for the first time.**

 **"You have a heart as big as Ponyland." He said. "I admire that. What do you need my help for?"**

 **Megan sighed with relief. She dismounted from Firefly, sat down and explained everything that had happened.**

 **:"And now we can't get back home!" Fizzy said. "Can ya help us Mr. Collins?, please"**

 **Samuel thought for a moment. Then said. "I can try, but I'm warnin' ya now, I haven't been that good at time travelin' myself. I can't guarantee that you'll end up back home."**

 **Megan shivered at this as Baby Rainbow Star buried her face in her shoulder.**

 **"Okay." Patrick said, while climbing on Firefly, "we'll take our chances."**

 **Samuel nodded and smiled at Patrick.**

 **"You are a boy of adventure. Like to take risks, huh?"**

 **"More than you know," Fizzy said, smiling at Patrick.**

 **Firefly nodded and nuzzled Patrick.**

 **"Yup. That's my kiddo."**

 **Molly and Megan giggled as they came over to stand next to Fizzy and Firefly.**

 **"All right, here goes." Samuel waved his magic wand over the group and Megan felt the sensation of being pulled against her will once again. she relaxed though and let it take her. After the wind cleared however, the group found themselves back in Ponyland. They hadn't gone anywhere.**

 **Patrick frowned and glared at Samuel as the man gave him an apologetic look.**

 **"I told you I wasn't good at this. the only thing I can think of is that there is a reason that my magic wand isnt' sendin' you and your friends back home. It must mean you have something' to do here first."**

 **"What do ya mean?" Fizzy asked. "We came here by accident."**

 **Samuel shook his head and smiled at them sincerely.**

 **"There's one thin' I believe in my heart and that is, there are no accidents. At least not in events."**

 **Megan smiled at him and nodded.**

 **"Well, I guess if we need to stick here, we need to stick here. The only question is now, what do we need to do to get back home?"**

 **"Me hungry Mama," Baby Rainbow Star whined. She only whined if she was really hungry or tired.**

 **"Okay, sweetheart. Let's see what we can find to eat. Hopefully, the kitchen is still in tact." Megan walked towards Dream Castle with everyone else following her. She didn't know her way around Dream Castle as well as she did Paradise Estate. she had only come when the ponies were living in Dream Castle a few times. Three times in fact.**

 **"I'll show you where it is, my sweet girl," Firefly said, sensing Megan's nervousness. "I know my way around here like the back of my…." Her sentence was cut short as they stepped inside. "Where's Dream Castle?"**

 **The group looked around and gasped. This was not the Dream Castle Firefly remembered, or Megan for that matter. It was totally different. It was furnished in a nice way and nothing was broken, but it looked very much like it had been redone.**

 **Megan was just about to suggest to go and ask Samuel for help when a pony came out of the door on their right. She looked royal.**

 **"Princess Tiffany?" Patrick asked, recognizing her at once.**

 **"Certainly not!" The blue Pegasus said rather indignently. "I am Princess Moon Song and you are trespassing on my castle. Now if you wouldn't mind, get out!"**

 **Patrick rolled his eyes and Firefly glared at Princess Moon Song with something of loathing on her face.**

 **Baby Rainbow Star whimpered in her mother's arms and Baby Lofty buried her face in Molly's shoulder.**

 **Just then, Molly spoke up.**

 **"You can't just ask us to leave!" She exclaimed. "This is our home too."**

 **"Way to go my precious peanut!" Firefly said, giving Molly a patt with her front right hoof. "Tell her whose boss."**

 **Molly grinned, but her grin was replaced with a frown as Princess Moon Song called, "Guards! Guards! Put them in the dungeon!"**

 **"Oops!" Molly said, looking at Megan with an apologetic stare. "Holy macanoli, I just made a huge mistake!"**

 **"I'd say you did, my little sunshine," Megan said, "but you were brave and that I'm proud of you for." She then jumped on Firefly as Molly jumped on Fizzy. Fizzy winked out and Firefly took to the air. Before the guards could catch them, the group was gone. They headed outside and down the path leading to the mushromp.**

 **"Maybe the Moochick can help us," Fizzy said, trying to catch her breath.**

 **"Somehow I don't think that the Moochick is even alive," Megan said. "Maybe his anscestor can help."**

 **Fizzy nodded and followed the familiar path while Firefly followed in the air. Something told Megan that they were more likely to run into pigs who could fly, then getting help from whoever lived in the mushromp. But she was willing to try anything if it would get them back home…**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize. They belong to Hasbro. I do own all of the Human characters and their relatives.**

 **Enjoy!**

" **The Diary of Yesterday"**

 **Chapter 2**

 **When they got to the Mushromp, they found a man who looked like the Moochick, but it wasn't him. He was sitting on a mushroom and reading a book. Habit, the Moochick's rabbit, was nowhere in sight. Instead a small bear was sitting on a mushroom, munching on some pound cake.**

 **"And who may I ask are you?" He asked.**

 **"I'm Megan," Megan said. "And this is my boyfriend, Patrick and these are our friends, Baby Lofty, Firefly and Fizzy. And this is my little sister, Molly and my daughter, Baby Rainbow Star. We need your help. We came here by accident and we don't know how to get back home."**

 **"I would say you certainly need my help," the man said.**

 **"Excuse me?" Megan asked, taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"**

 **"Anyone who has a boyfriend named Patrick, needs lots of help."**

 **Patrick glared at him and Firefly made a kicking motion with her front hooves.**

 **Megan put a hand on Firefly's shoulder and patted her mane to calm her down. She knew she wasn't in the mood and neither was anyone else. They were tired, hungry and just wanted to go home.**

 **"Hey!" Patrick said angrily. "My mother named me Patrick. If you make fun of me, you make fun of her and that is something you definitely don't want to do. Especially since I know karate. Firefly does too."**

 **Megan rolled her eyes. SHE knew Patrick had taught Firefly a move or two, but she was pretty sure that it wouldn't do anything to this man.**

 **"Anyway," Molly said, feeling the need to break up the argument before it went any further, "what my sister, Megan was trying to explain before you insulted our friend, is, we need your help to get back home. We don't belong here. Well, actually , we do belong here, we live here, but not here. Not this here anyway."**

 **Megan couldn't help it. she burst out giggling and Patrick cracked a smile. His spunky Punky knew how to handle herself when she had to get something done.**

 **The man before them smiled at the little girl gently.**

" **Well, since you put it that way and since your big sister seems like a nice young lady, I'll help you out. I think the reason you can't return to your time is because you aren't meant to, at least not yet."**

" **Been there, heard that," Patrick said, feeling impatient.**

 **Megan nudged him in the ribs.**

 **The man ignored him and concentrated on telling the group what they needed to do.**

" **You must find the heart of the Princess of Ponyland." He said.**

" **The what?" They asked in unison.**

" **The heart of the princess of Ponyland," The man replied. "Once that is done, you shall return home. Not until then. Good luck. I will give you a map to her old castle, but that is all I can do." He handed the map to Megan, he didn't trust Patrick and sent them on their way.**

" **Gee," Fizzy said. "This is turning out to be exciting, huh?"**

 **Nobody said a word.**

" **Or not." Fizzy blushed.**

" **It's okay, Fizzy," Molly said, stroking her best friend's mane. "We're just really tired and want to go home. It's not your fault. You're right. This treasure hunt may be exciting. We need to make it exciting. It'll be more fun and we'll finish quicker."**

 **Megan smiled with pride at her little sunshine. She was definitely taking after her.**

" **Moll's right," Megan said, using her sister's family nickname. "We need to make this fun."**

" **I hungry Mama!" Baby Rainbow Star whined again.**

" **Aw, shh, it's okay, sweetie. Here. Let's see what Mama can do about that." She dug into her bag that she always carried with her and took out a container with goldfish crackers and a sippy cup full of juice. She gave the sippy cup to Baby Rainbow Star and gave everyone some crackers. She had one of those big containers in her bag and she knew they would last them until they got a proper dinner later.**

" **Feel better, my little one?" Megan asked as she ate some crackers herself.**

 **Baby Rainbow Star nodded as did Baby Lofty.**

" **Thank you, Mama," Baby Rainbow Star said, smiling. "Feel all better now."**

" **Aw, I'm glad, sweetie." Megan gave her daughter a kiss before turning back to the group who were also eating their snack hungrily. "So since Molly suggested we make this fun, which in my opinion was the best idea we've had since we came here, why don't we take turns reading the map and try to figure out where this heart of Ponyland thing is. I mean I know it's the heart of the princess of Ponyland and to get it, we need to start where she lost it."**

" **Tell us something we don't know," Patrick said, sarcastically.**

 **Megan glared at him.**

" **Yaw know, kiddo," Firefly said, feeling the need to give Patrick a good talking to, "You need to relax. I know that guy insulted you, but you shouldn't take it out on Megan. She didn't do anything."**

 **Patrick nodded and sighed. He knew that he had been wrong, but he was just so frustrated about everything that had happened, he couldn't help it.**

 **Megan gave him a Look, which he ignored.**

" **Why are you looking at me like that?" Patrick asked, a lot calmer than before.**

" **She's waiting for you to say you're sorry," Molly said.**

" **You owe Megan an apology. You two need to work together if we're going to get out of here. We all need to work together."**

" **Well said, my precious peanut," Firefly said, nuzzling Molly gently. "As far as I'm concerned you have been acting more like an adult than my kiddo has."**

 **Patrick blushed. He knew he deserved that comment. He sighed and walked over to Megan who was still looking at him expectantly.**

 **"I'm sorry, Megan," he said. "I really didn't mean it. I'm just . . . . . you know. Ticked off, I guess. I hate it when people make fun of my name, only because it's so weird."**

 **"Why did your mom name you Patrick anyway?" Fizzy asked.**

 **"It's kind of a long story," Patrick replied. "Let's get going and I'll tell you."**

 **The group started walking, and Patrick talked.**

 **"See," he said. "My mom was only seventeen when I was born, and my dad was nineteen. He was born in Ireland, but he was going to a college in Connecticut. He met my mom at a library, and the two of them were inseparable. My mom is really spiritual. When she was little, her mother told her the story of Saint Patrick. She loved it so much, she vowed to name her first born after him if it was a boy."**

" **That story was cool!" Molly announced.**

" **I'm glad you liked it, my spunky Punky," Patrick ruffled Molly's pigtails.**

 **Unfortunately, they it became apparent fifteen minutes in, they didn't know how to read the map.**

 **"I can't make heads or tails out of this," Megan said.**

 **"Nothing looks familiar," Patrick said.**

 **"We're lost, aren't we?" Molly asked.**

 **"What we need is a guide," Firefly said.**

 **As they continued to walk, a flash of light stopped them, and they were met face to face with Samuel Collins. He scared them all half to pieces.**

 **"Holy macanoli!" Molly shouted, jumping.**

 **"What are you trying to do? Give us a heart attack?!" Patrick shouted.**

 **"So, did you have any luck figurin' out why you're here?" he asked, ignoring Patrick's question. Mike did the exact same thing.**

 **"We have to find the heart of the princess of Ponyland," Megan explained.**

 **"Oooh," Samuel breathed. "Easier said than done, young lady."**

 **"Maybe you could use Mike's magic wand to help us," Fizzy said.**

 **"I beg your pardon?" Samuel asked.**

 **"Mike's magic wand. The one your holding. The Moochick gave that magic wand to Mike and . . . . ."**

 **"I beg your pardon! This is MY magic wand! I conjured it up myself! And I know not of this Mike person!"**

 **"Fizzy, Samuel died long before Mike was even born!" Patrick hissed through gritted teeth.**

 **"But the wand . . . ." Fizzy started.**

 **"You know the Moochick, Fizz," Firefly replied. "He probably forgot to tell Mike that it belonged to Samuel."**

 **"Oh," Fizzy said, and then she blushed. "Sorry, Mr. Collins. But Mike is your great-great-great-great-great grandson, and he uses your magic wand in our own time!"**

 **"He does, huh?" Samuel asked. "Well, I've got a lot of grandchildren and great-grandchildren. One more down the line won't make any difference."**

 **"He's also my uncle," Patrick said.**

 **"Well, then, I'll certainly do what I can to help you all," Samuel said. "If you're friends of one of my relatives. Now then, I'm not exactly sure what happened to Princess Moonsong's heart, but I can tell you now, she wasn't always mean and nasty as she is today. As a matter of fact, she was once a good friend of mine."**

 **Somehow, Firefly didn't find that at all surprising. She had encountered many different people in Ponyland, and discovered a lot of them had known Samuel Collins.**

" **Princess Moonsong wouldn't have called her guards on you," Samuel said. "She would have welcomed you in with open arms. Or hooves, rather. She was very sweet and kind, and she cared a lot about livin' things. There was some trouble that Ponyland had faced, but she was able to overcome it, and she appointed me her official court wizard."**

 **"Cool," Patrick said.**

 **"Temperature has nothin' to do with it, young man," Samuel said. Patrick blushed. He realized the phrase "cool" Hadn't evolved to meaning "great" yet.**

 **"One day, this sorceress tried to take over Ponyland," Samuel said. "She and Princess Moonsong got into a huge fight, resulting' only in Princess Moonsong beatin' the sorceress. Oh she was angry! She vowed to get revenge on Princess Moonsong, so that no one would ever like her again. Leaving her free to take over Ponyland. This lady was pure**

 **evil, I'll never forget! I've run into her many a time."**

 **"Who was she?" Molly asked. "Is she still around?"**

 **"Yes, she is definitely still lurking' around," Samuel said. "And I'll never forget her name. Not for as long as I live."**

 **"What was her name?" Megan asked, fearing that he was going to say Jeweldara. Molly, Firefly and Fizzy were worrying about the same thing.**

 **"Lucretia," Samuel said.**

 **Megan breathed a sigh of relief.**

 **But what Samuel said next surprised them all!**

 **"Lucretia Kawaha. The most evil sorceress in Ponyland, and in all the world."**

 **"Kawaha?!" everyone shouted.**

 **Patrick nearly fell off Firefly's back!**

 **Megan's jaw nearly hit the ground.**

 **The others just stared at Samuel as if he were crazy.**

 **"Holy macanoli!" Molly shouted. "You just didn't say Kawaha, did you?"**

 **"I did," Samuel said. "The Kawaha family is known throughout the world to be evil, nasty, and just plain vicious. There's not a sign of good in any of them!"**

 **Molly looked at Megan and tugged on her sleeve.**

 **"Megan, that can't be true!" she shouted. "Matt's not mean and evil and viscious!"**

 **"She's right," Fizzy said. "Matt's actually one of the nicest guys you could ever meet!"**

 **"Are you sayin' you all know a Kawaha?" Samuel asked.**

 **"Well, yes," Megan said. "His name is Matt, and he's . . . . well . .. . ."**

 **"He's sort of your grandson's best friend," Fizzy said.**

 **"HE'S WHAT?!" Samuel bellowed. "No descendant of mine can possibly be friends with one of evil, black hearted, viscious, no good, ornery Kawahas!"**

 **"Does that mean you won't help us?" Molly asked.**

 **"I'll help you," Samuel said. "I'll still help you. But I'm also goin' to destroy Lucretia Kawaha the Kawaha family matriarch and if she falls, they will all fall. Then there will be no future generations of Kawaha!"**

 **Megan gasped. She was just so stunned. She also hoped and prayed that Samuel wouldn't go through with it. She didn't know what Emily would do if Matt was destroyed. She also didn't come right out and say that her little cousin had been adopted by a Kawaha, either. Then he wouldn't have helped them at all. They needed Samuel to guide them through Ponyland.**

 **"Whatever you do, Molly," Megan whispered so Samuel wouldn't hear her. "Don't mention anything about Matt and Emily. And that goes for the rest of you, too. If he finds that out, he'll never help us."**

 **The group nodded, and kept their mouths shut.**

 **Samuel pointed his magic wand at the map and muttered something both Molly and Patrick recognized from reading "Harry Potter". Both of them were huge fans.**

 **"Revealate heartus royalum."**

 **"Latin!" Molly yelled.**

 **Megan gave her a look.**

 **"Sorry." she said, blushing. "it's just that I know what that means."**

 **Patrick nodded.**

 **"Me too. I read "Harry Potter " all the time."**

 **For the first time, Megan was out of the double loop on this one. She had taken Latin in school, but she hadn't done very well in it.**

 **"Ah," Samuel said. "It's seems the little peacemaker knows of what I speak."**

 **Molly nodded and smiled.**

 **"I sure do," she said in True Punky Brewster fashion.**

 **"My spunky Punky isn't the only one." Patrick said. "If I'm not mistaken and I hardly ever am…."**

 **Megan rolled her eyes as did Firefly.**

 **. . . . . . You just asked the map to show you were the royal hart of the princess is. Am I right?"**

 **"Quite," Samuel said. He handed the map to Patrick. "I think you might find this map easier to read now."**

 **Patrick took the map to find that it was in Latin and had markers on it now. He also discovered that the markers were moving.**

 **"Bloody brilliant!" He said, in an almost perfect imitation of Ron Weasley.**

 **Molly giggled. She grinned at Samuel as the wizard wished them luck and then left the way he had come. Before he left, he said something that not one of them understood except for Patrick and Molly. Megan caught on about five minutes after he left.**

 **"My sixth sense tells me that to get through this journey and back to your time, these two will be the key you need to find what you are seeking."**

 **"Why?" Molly asked,.**

 **Samuel arched his eyebrow, as if it were obvious.**

 **Molly still looked confused and Megan spoke up.**

 **"She's only six."**

 **Samuel nodded and smiled.**

" **Oh, I'm sorry my dear. Maybe this will help you. You and your loud mouth friend have what's called circle sharus informus. Meaning you share the knowledge needed to make it through this quest alive. Your friends and your sister will lean on you two for reading the map and getting through this castle. And one more thing. " he handed a magic wand to Patrick. "This is or you. You've earned it and not by bein' my friend. You've shown you have a good heart inside and the wand will obey that. You may also find a certain book in handy for some of the spells." He winked and Molly gasped. she knew what he meant. "Well, I must leave you now. I hope your journey goes well. If you need help, just wave the magic wand and think of me." HE left in a puff of green smoke**

 **Megan stared at her little sister with something of pride and surprise on her face. Her jaw about hit the ground.**

" **Uh, my sweet girl?" Firefly said, trying not to laugh.**

" **What?" Megan asked. Then she realized why Firefly had said her special name that way and she closed her mouth.**

 **Patrick and Molly were giggling as were Fizzy and Baby Rainbow Star.**

" **You look like fish, Mama!" Baby Rainbow Star said giggling.**

" **I did, huh?" Megan said, tickling her daughter's tummy, making her giggles harder. After the giggles had subsided, the group calmed down and took a few minutes to process what Samuel had just told them. It was time to get this quest started…**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize. They belong to Hasbro. I do own all of the Human characters and their relatives.**

 **Enjoy!**

" **The Diary of Yesterday"**

 **Chapter 3**

" **We need to work together," Molly said again, turning to everyone. "And I think that means keeping you two," she pointed to Megan and Patrick, "as far away from each other as Humanly possible."**

 **Megan glared at Molly, but then her expression softened. She knew what Molly meant. Sometimes if she and Patrick were forced to work together under pressure they would snap at one another and that was something they didn't have time for.**

 **Patrick smiled a little and patted his spunky Punky on the shoulder.**

" **I think you and I," Molly said, pointing to Patrick and herself, "need to work out a method of working together. We both understand latin, but I don't think that's the only thing that is going to help us."**

 **Patrick nodded.**

" **I know what you mean. How about you say the latin and I'll use the wand."**

 **Molly nodded. She knew she was too young to use a magic wand.**

 **********

 **An hour and a half later, the group was walking through what looked to be a desert. Baby Rainbow Star was getting tired as was everyone else. Megan gave them all water, especially Molly who was endanger of becoming dehydrated and tried to keep their spirits up.**

" **How much further is it, Megan?" Fizzy asked, sounding really worn out. "We've been walking forever."**

 **Megan patted Fizzy's mane reassuringly.**

" **Everything's going to be okay," she said. Hey, I have an idea. Maybe a song might help us feel better." With that, she started singing one that Molly recognized and so did Fizzy. "When the road ahead looks weak, let a song carry you along. When you can't find the answers you seek, let a song carry you along.**

 **Fizzy felt a little more refreshed after that as did Molly. Patrick was just plain anxious. He wanted to get to the castle.**

" **Petty song, Mama!" Baby Rainbow Star said, smiling. "Me like it. You sing petty. Sing song gain, pwease?" She looked up at Megan with her blue eyes full of hope.**

 **Megan couldn't resist. She sung it one more time with Molly and Fizzy joining in.**

 **Patrick didn't know it and Firefly had heard Megan sing it a few times, but she never remembered how it went. She liked it when Megan sung though. It seemed to give her the strength she needed to keep going when she was tired and it also sparked hope in everyone's hearts that everything was going to be okay.**

" **I think we found Baby Rainbow Star's new lullaby." Patrick said, smiling at the baby pony kindly, but he was smirking at Megan.**

 **Megan giggled and nodded. She waited until Molly was holding Baby Rainbow Star and swatted Patrick with the map.**

" **I saw that!" Molly called from atop Fizzy. "You guys are really pushing it."**

 **Megan blushed and kept going.**

 **They reached the castle an hour later. Gaining entry wasn't hard at all. Once they were inside however, they found themselves in a maze like structure.**

" **Oh my goodness!" Fizzy exclaimed. "What are we gonna do now?"**

" **Stay calm, " Megan said. She then turned to Patrick and Molly and said, "Okay, latin experts, what are we gonna do?"**

 **Molly's brain was working overtime and she said something before Patrick could stop her, thank goodness it worked.**

" **Lumos!"**

 **Patrick watched in amazement as the ball on the end of the magic wand lit up. It made a beam of light across the room and they found that it was indeed a maze.**

" **Way to go my spunky Punky!" Patrick said,, smiling.**

" **Just doin' my job." Molly said with a grin. "Okay. Let's see. Can I see the map for a sec, Megan?"**

" **Sure, sweetie. Here ya go." She gave the map to her sister who used the beam of light from the wand to read it.**

" **Okay, we need to go this way." Molly said pointing straight and then right.**

" **How do you know?" Fizzy asked.**

" **Well, because we're here," Molly said. "Here, look."**

 **Fizzy peered over the map and was surprised to see five dots labeled with their names. She gasped In amazement.**

" **And we need to go here. " Molly then pointed straight and right. Sure enough, the path lit up and flashed green, which meant it was safe.**

" **Let's go!" Firefly shouted. "Great job, my precious peanut!" She said, smiling.**

" **Thanks!" Molly said.**

 **They walked for what seemed like hours before they came to a tapestry in the wall. Of course it was in Latin.**

 **Molly tried to read it and only got two words. She frowned, but Patrick came to her aid.**

" **It says go left and then you will find what you seek."**

 **Molly nodded and the group trudged on. As they came to another fork in the road, they were met by a man who looked none too friendly. He held a sword in one hand and a wand in the other.**

" **Why do you come here?" He asked. "You are truspassing!"**

" **I'm sorry sir," Megan apologized. "But we need to find the heart of Princess Moon Song of Ponyland. And once we do, we'll be glad to leave."**

 **The man nodded. He then turned around to Patrick and said, "I will let you pass if and only if, this young man duels with me."**

 **Patrick gasped, but nodded.**

 **Megan didn't like the sound of this. someone could get hurt. And she didn't want that someone being Patrick.**

" **You're on!" Patrick said. He then turned to Molly. "You remember the spell to shield, right?"**

 **Molly wracked her brain and nodded.**

" **Yup. I've got your back." She said. "Go get 'em!"**

 **Patrick tried to be brave, but it was no use. HE was scared out of his gord and Megan knew it. she touched his shoulder gently and then said, "You can do it."**

 **Patrick stepped up to the man and stood with his wand ready. He hadn't read all those "Harry Potterbooks or seen the first two movies for nothing. He knew exactly what he was going to do.**

 **As the man's lips formed a spell, Patrick raised his own wand and cried, "Protectous!" the spell bounced off him and set the nearest curtain a blaze. Fizzy put it out with her horn. She was finding that power useful now that Mike had taken up the job of cooking every now and again.**

 **The spell exchange went on for what seemed like forever, but was only twenty minutes when Molly shouted, "Patrick get inside him! See what he knows!"**

 **Megan thought Molly had been reading too much "Harry Potter", but then she realized the benefit of it and added, "Go for it!"**

 **Patrick wasn't sure if he could do it. He didn't have that power and he wasn't skilled in legillimens either. He tried his best for everyone's sake. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on becoming nothing but energy. As he felt the spell taking affect, he imagined a chain connecting his energy to the man's mind. Before the man could do anything, Patrick was inside of his mind. It was like some force was pulling him. He saw a man cowering before a woman about six years younger than Jerry. HE then saw the same man being beaten by the woman and then he saw the man casting a spell. The room went dark and then he saw Princess Moon Song crying and then glaring at the man before her. She banished him, but was exiled. He then saw her making her way back to Ponyland and vowelling to get revenge on the man and his family. Not to mention Lucretia. As Patrick watched Lucretia cast a spell over the princess, he felt himself being pulled backwards! Bam! He was back in his own body and standing still. Megan was holding out a cup of water while Firefly nuzzled Patrick in concern and Molly was patting his shoulder.**

" **Are you okay, kiddo?" Firefly asked.**

" **Ye-yeah." Patrick said. "That was awesome! Weird, but awesome."**

 **The man before Patrick was on the floor, shaking. He didn't know what had just happened, but he was afraid of the red haired teenager in front of him. He had never seen a child able to do what Patrick had done.**

" **You possess great magical abilities," he said, getting to his feet a bit unsteadily. "I will let you pass, but I beg you, please don't hurt me. I was young and naïve then. I regret what I did and I will prove it by helping you get to Lucretia's castle."**

" **How about the heart of Princess Moon Song?" Firefly asked.**

 **The man sighed.**

" **I cannot help you find that. You must do that on your own." He produced a map and then gave it to Megan. "Here you go, young lady. It will serve you well. Good evening then." With that, he left.**

 **Firefly stared at Patrick with something of surprise on her face.**

" **Don't' ask," Patrick said. "I never knew I had an ounce of magical power in me. I know I'm related to Mike, but still…"**

" **We'll figure that out later," Megan said, "We need to keep going." She looked at the new map that the man had given her and sighed. It was going to be along day. She only hoped and prayed that Samuel didn't carry out his plan before they had a chance to stop him.**

 **As they walked, Molly broke the silence.**

" **So what did you find out?" she asked Patrick now. She was looking at him in concern.**

 **Patrick was rubbing his head a little and trying to ignore the pain that was now passing through it. He may have survived his first mind trip, but he was certainly feeling the after affects full blast.. It took him about five minutes before he answered Molly's question.**

 **Baby Rainbow Star gazed up at her mother and asked, "Patrick be okay, Mama?"**

 **Megan nodded and patted her daughter's mane.**

" **Yes. HE's going to be fine, sweetie. He just needs rest."**

 **Baby Rainbow Star nodded.**

" **Patrick!" Molly said exasperatedly.**

" **What?" Patrick asked, a little out of it.**

" **What did you find?"**

 **Patrick nodded and explained to Molly and the others what he had seen.**

" **I think that guy we ran across knew Lucretia," he said. "It looked to me that she had him cast a spell, but I didn't really see what happened. Anyway, Princess Moonsong vowed to get revenge on this man, whoever he is, or was, or whatever, and on Lucretia, but then Lucretia cast this spell, and . . . . . well, that's all I saw."**

" **You don't think that the guy is related to Lucretia, do you?" Molly asked.**

" **Maybe," Firefly said. "I don't know."**

" **Either related or married to her," Patrick said, shrugging. "Let's keep moving."**

" **Are you sure?" Megan asked. "You look a little winded."**

" **I'm fine. Just some slight after effects of the mind trip. I should be okay in awhile."**

 **Firefly did her double inside out loop, and got Patrick onto her back.**

" **And until the after effects wear off," she said. "You're riding."**

 **Patrick was about to protest, but he decided against it. He knew better than to get into an argument with Firefly.**

 **In any case, the group came across a large, black stone castle in the dark woods. Fizzy felt a little shiver go up her spine.**

" **Scary," Baby Lofty said, moving closer to Megan. "We have to go in dere, Megan?"**

" **It's the only way we're getting home," Firefly said. "But don't worry. Everything will be just fine."**

" **I wish Uncle Mike was here," Patrick said.**

" **Me too," Baby Lofty replied.**

" **Me thwee," Baby Rainbow Star said. "Uncle Mike stwong and bwave."**

" **How are we going to get in there?" Molly asked.**

 **Megan thought it over. This was going to be a challenge. Patrick glanced at the magic wand Samuel had given him. He began to think it over a little.**

" **Maybe this wand works like Mike's wand," he said.**

" **What do you mean, kiddo?" Firefly asked.**

" **Well, all he has to do is think about what he wants it to do, and BAM! It does it. No magic words to say."**

" **Well, go to it, then."**

 **Patrick held up the magic wand, and waved it, like Mike would do with his. Slowly, the drawbridge of the castle came down.**

" **You did it!" Molly cheered.**

" **Come on, everybody!" Megan shouted. "We don't have a moment to spare!" Megan and the others ran into the castle. Of course, they were being watched by none other than Lucretia Kawaha. She saw them through her crystal ball, and smiled evilly.**

" **Come to find the heart of the Princess of Ponyland, have you?" she asked. "Fine by me. You'll never get it back. Not even the great Samuel Collins can do that. And he's tried! Ha, ha, ha! I think I'll give you all a warm reception." Lucretia waved her hand over her crystal ball. A large, mean looking green dragon appeared and bowed down to his mistress. "Go find the trespassers," she said. "And make sure they don't find me."**

 **The dragon grunted, and ran off down the hall. Lucretia laughed evilly, and began to watch her dragon make short work of Megan, Molly, Patrick, and the little ponies.**

 **The group walked along until they were stopped by the dragon. The large beast growled, and shot a flame at them.**

" **Yeow!" Firefly shouted, zooming into the air.**

" **A dragon!" Molly shouted.**

" **A fire breathing one, no less," Megan replied.**

" **What are we going to do?" Fizzy asked.**

" **Easy," Patrick said. "I've seen enough Bugs Bunny cartoons to take care of a fire breathing dragon!" Patrick waved the magic wand and a bottle of seltzer appeared. He handed the wand to Firefly, and aimed the seltzer at the dragon's mouth.**

 **Before the giant lizard could breathe out another flame, Patrick pushed the handle on the bottle down, and sprayed the seltzer into the dragon's mouth, dousing his flame. Then he took the magic wand back, gave it a wave, and surrounded the dragon with a bright light. When it subsided, the dragon was no bigger than a little green lizard you would find at a pet store. Patrick stomped his foot onto the ground next to it, and it ran off.**

" **Yay!" Molly cheered. "Harry Potter couldn't have done better himself!"**

" **Thank you," Patrick said, smiling. He shined the edge of the wand on his jacket sleeve, and twirled it. He picked that up from Mike.**

" **Okay, everybody," Firefly said. "Time's a-wasting! We've got to find that heart!"**

" **How could anyone steal a heart anyway?" Molly asked.**

" **Without getting sick to their stomach?" Patrick asked. "This whole adventure sounds a little gross if you ask me."**

" **She probably didn't steal it literally, Patrick," Megan said. "Figuratively would be my best guess."**

" **How do you know?"**

 **Megan was at a loss for words. She didn't know. She just shrugged, and gave Patrick a swat in the shoulder. Lucretia had been watching the whole thing, and she was furious!**

" **Ooooh, that boy must be a relation to Collins!" she shouted. "Only he possesses a magic wand like that! With that red hair, there isn't any doubt that he is a Collins! All the men in the Collins family have that shade of hair. I must destroy him!" Lucretia waved her hands around her crystal. Megan, Molly, Patrick, and the ponies continued walking along the hallway until they saw a bright light coming at them.**

" **What's that?" Molly asked.**

" **I don't like the looks of it," Firefly said.**

 **The light blasted past the group for a moment, and hit a suit of armor that was standing in the hallway. The light blasted it to smithereens.**

" **Whoa!" Patrick shouted.**

" **Let's get out of here!" Firefly yelled.**

" **Run!" Megan shouted.**

 **Everyone ran, or in Firefly's case, flew to avoid the light. Patrick stopped for a moment, and waved the magic wand. A rainbow colored light flew out of it, and surrounded Lucretia's light. It faded away. "That close!" Baby Lofty shouted.**

" **Too close," Fizzy said. "Boy, that was scary! Good going, Patrick."**

" **Yeah, thanks," Patrick said. "But something tells me we're not out of the woods yet."**

" **Indeed you're not, young Collins," Lucretia said, looking into her crystal ball. "You may have beaten my creatures, but you'll never defeat me. No one defeats Lucretia Geraldine Kawaha!" Lucretia began to laugh evilly. She was thinking of one doozy of a spell to cast. And she was sure Patrick wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. She waved her hands over the crystal ball and made a wind pick up. it surrounded the group and carried them off to another part of the castle. When the wind stopped, Patrick raised his head to see where they were. He had a bad feeling about it. Hearing a growling, spitting sound, he gasped. a snake like dragon was coming at them full force!**

" **OH my goodness!" Fizzy shrieked, almost winking out from fear.**

 **Firefly shot for the air, but Patrick stopped her in mid take off by taking one hand off her mane. That always made her stop because she wanted to make sure that Patrick had a good grip so that he wouldn't' fall off. When she realized that he was holding on again, she nuzzled him a little hard.**

" **Ooh you!" Firefly said. "Are you trying to be a smart alic"**

 **Patrick shook his head.**

" **No. I just got an idea." He glanced down at the dragon to see that it wasn't moving. It was making no effort to hurt them. All it was doing was guarding the door. But as Patrick looked harder, he saw that it was also guarding something else. He gasped and pointed downward.**

" **What is it?" Megan asked, she had a shaking Baby Rainbow Star in her arms.**

" **He has the heart of the princess!" Patrick said. Sure enough, the necklace that held the heart of the princess was laying underneath a few boxes. The dragon was guarding it.**

" **What are you gonna do?" Molly asked. "How are we going to get it?"**

" **Easy!" Patrick said. He grinned at Firefly, who looked confused. "Firefly, remember when you asked me what it looked like when Harry did the first tri wizard task?"**

" **Yeah," Firefly said, a little unsure of what Patrick was going to say next.**

" **Well you're about to find out first hand. Come on. I think I know how we're supposed to do this. Do the double inside out loop and get ready to fly faster than you've ever flown before. We're getting that heart!"**

 **Firefly took off at full speed and did the double inside out loop. As she got close to the dragon, it spit out fire, which Firefly ducked easily. She was a little dizzy, but she didn't let it bother her. She flew over its head and then did the loop again.**

 **Patrick glared at the dragon, making sure to look it straight in the eye.**

" **Up you get now!" he ordered the dragon. "Up you get! Come on. Come and get us! You know you want to!"**

 **with that, Firefly took off at break neck speed. As expected ,the dragon followed them.**

 **Megan held her breath. She had never seen Firefly fly so fast, but she was also worried about her safety as well as Patrick's. He was exhibiting great skill, but he was still putting himself in danger.**

" **Monster gonna eat Patrick, Mama?" Baby Rainbow Star asked, she was trembling.**

" **I hope not," Megan said, hugging her daughter close while patting Fizzy's mane and Molly's shoulder. 'I sure hope not."**

 **As Firefly did the loop for the fourth time, Patrick saw that the dragon was trailing them and not paying attention to his prize.**

" **Now's our chance!" He shouted. "Let's get that heart."**

" **You got it kiddo!" Firefly said. She was getting a little tired, but she knew what the price would be for not getting the necklace. She ducked down and Patrick grabbed the necklace. As he was getting himself situated on Firefly's back once again, the dragon came back and let out a roar. He spit fire, and this time, his aim was true. IT got Patrick right in the arm. HE gritted his teeth as he felt the heat touch his skin. He waited until he was back down on the ground before using the wand to heal it.**

" **That was….." Megan said, unable to describe it.**

" **That was amazin'!" Fizzy said. "Patrick you did it!"**

" **Way to go, mate!" Molly said, trying her hand at a British accent. To her surprise, she did pretty well.**

 **Megan giggled at her baby sister as did Fizzy.**

" **We got it!" Patrick said, ignoring the little pain that surged through his arm. "We got it!" HE patted Firefly's mane gently and she nuzzled him in turn.**

"We sure did, " Firefly agreed. Even as she felt victory, she had a feeling they weren't out of the woods yet…


	4. Chapter 4

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize. They belong to Hasbro. I do own all of the Human characters and their relatives.**

 **Enjoy!**

" **The Diary of Yesterday"**

 **Chapter 4**

" **Patrick Hillard!" Megan scolded, coming over and giving him a hug and kiss. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again. Good job both of you!" she patted her mother's mane and then decided to take a break herself. As she, her family and friends sat down to enjoy a breather, Lucretia appeared before them. She looked utterly angry.**

" **You have messed with the wrong witch!" She screeched. She waved her hands and before they knew it, they had become separated. Firefly and Patrick were together, but Molly and Fizzy weren't anywhere to be seen and Megan and Baby Rainbow Star along with Baby Lofty were in different parts of the castle. "Now let's see you get out of that one!" Lucretia said evilly.**

 **Firefly shook her wings out as she looked around for Patrick or Megan. she saw Patrick sitting on the floor, brushing dirt off his jacket. HE got up and went over to her. He was frowning.**

 **"Where's Megan?" He asked. "Where's Molly and the others?" As he gazed around, he groaned. "Not again!"**

 **Firefly was equally worried.**

 **"Come on!" She said. "We need to find them." She got Patrick onto her back via the double inside out loop and they went in search of their friends as well as a way out of the castle. Patrick held the necklace protectively around his own neck, not wanting to let it go for anything. His magic wand was in his pocket and he held onto Firefly as if he was afraid the castle was going to swallow her whole.**

 **"Megan and the others have to be around here somewhere!" Patrick said in frustration. "They couldn't have just disappeared." He sighed and tried his best to figure out what to do.**

 **"We'll find them," Firefly assured her friend. "If it takes all night, we'll find them. It's not like they can go back home without us. Relax, kiddo. Everything's going to be okay. I promise." She winked at him as they made their way down a path that lead to a door.**

 **Meanwhile Megan and Baby Rainbow Star were trying to find their way back to the rest of the group. Megan had sat up to find herself and her daughter in a place that resembled a part of the castle that needed some serious light fixing. It was dark and even the Rainbow of Light wasn't able to light the way as well as Megan would have hoped. She shivered in the dark, even though she was trying to be brave for Baby Rainbow Star's sake.**

 **As Megan continued down a darkened path, she heard a door up ahead. She glanced ahead and aimed the Rainbow of Light at it. But when she saw what was waiting for them, she wished she hadn't shed light on it. A guard that looked harsh stood there. He had a sword in his hand.**

 **"We go home soon, Mama?" Baby Rainbow Star asked hopefully.**

 **"Soon, my little one. Soon. Just as soon as we get out of here." Megan patted her daughter's mane as she continued down the hall. When they got to the guard, he glared at them.**

 **"You not be trespassing here."**

 **Megan mustered up all the courage she had left and said, "We're friends of Matt Kawaha. We mean you no harm. We're just trying to find our friends and get home."**

 **The guard gazed at Megan for a moment and then glared at her.**

 **"Matt Kawaha you say?"**

 **"Ye-yes." Megan said, trying to make her voice sound stronger than she felt.**

 **"He is our enemy!" The guard exclaimed. "He has always been our enemy. If you are friends of him, I have no choice but to arrest you until further notice."**

 **'Oh great!" Megan thought as the guard dragged her to what she could only assume was a dungeon. 'The first person who isn't fond of Matt."**

 **As the guard locked the door to the dungeon, he gave Megan a blanket to cover a now shivering Baby Rainbow Star. He didn't say anything and was gone.**

 **Megan sighed and tried to figure out a way to get word to her friends about what had happened. She tried to relax and take a breather. It wasn't like she was going anywhere for a little while.**

 **"That guy no like Uncle Matt, Mama?" Baby Rainbow Star asked.**

 **"Apparently not, " Megan said. "Don't' worry. We'll get out of here. I know we will." She cradled her daughter close as she tried to think of a way to get free.**

 **Just then, they heard a sound like a ghost. It was a howl like nothing they had ever heard before.**

" **Me scared Mama! Want to go home. Don't' like it here!" Baby Rainbow Star buried her face in her mother's shoulder as Megan tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. It was hard, but she forced herself to listen to where it had started from. As it got softer, Megan pin pointed it. It was coming from the right side of the room. Now the only question was, who was making it? before Megan had a chance to ask, a figure in all white came out of the ceiling! It stood there and gave Megan and Baby Rainbow Star a sympathetic look.**

" **I hope I'm not being too forward when I ask what a nice girl and such an adorable baby pony are doing in this predicament. My name is Sophia. I promise, I won't hurt you. I can help. What's your name?" She extended her hand, which Megan didn't take. As Megan gazed into the woman's eyes, she saw nothing but kindness. She felt a sense of warmth from Sophia and let her guard down.**

 **"I'm Megan Hartson. And this is my daughter, Baby Rainbow Star. Can you help us? We got separated from our friends and some guard locked us in here just because we're friends of Matt Kawaha. He's not a bad guy. Believe me."**

 **Sophia nodded and frowned. She sat down across from Megan and Baby Rainbow Star.**

 **"Let me explain to you why the Kawahas' are enemies of my people." She regarded Megan kindly and began her tale.**

 **Meanwhile, Fizzy and Molly along with Baby Lofty were trying to make their way around the castle. Molly was getting better at reading Latin, but she was still scared that she would never see Megan or Firefly again. she was riding Fizzy and she had her face buried in her best friend's neck. She wasn't exactly crying, more like close to tears.**

 **"I'm sure we'll get out of here," Fizzy told her as she nuzzled her gently. "Let's keep lookin' around. There has to be a way out somehow."**

 **Molly nodded. Then she felt a weird feeling go through her. Firefly and Patrick were in trouble!**

 **"We need to find Firefly and Patrick now!" Molly said. "They're in trouble."**

 **"What do you mean?" Fizzy asked.**

 **"Just what I said," Molly said, feeling a little frustrated. "They are in trouble."**

 **Fizzy nodded and tried to figure out a way to find their friends before something terrible happened.**

 **Meanwhile Megan and Baby Rainbow Star were listening to Sophia tell them her tale. Baby Rainbow Star was content in her mother's lap while Megan was sitting against one of the walls.**

 **"The princess of ponyland wasn't always like that, " Sophia began. "Before the feud began between my people and the Kawahas, she was very nice. She rules Ponyland very well. She would have normally welcomed you with open arms."**

 **Megan nodded.**

 **"So what happened to her? How did she become so mean?"**

 **"I'm getting to that, dear. Lucretia and Kihi were so much in love. But one day, things changed. Lucretia discovered an old magic talisman at the edge of Ponyland, which later became known as the Mushromp. The moment she touched the talisman, something happened. The talisman belonged to an evil wizard who was killed long before Ponyland ever came to existence. But his black magic still loomed in his talisman. And Lucretia released it inside of her. She became wicked and evil, and was bent on world destruction! She taught her magic to her husband and her children. Kihi didn't like playing with black magic. He thought it was dangerous. But Lucretia beat him severely. And anytime Kihi would ever say anything negative to Lucretia, she would just beat him. The poor man couldn't get away, either. He was still madly in love with Lucretia. But he sent the children to live with his brother and his family, so they wouldn't be tainted with Lucretia's black magic. Lucretia tried to rule Ponyland with an iron fist, but the Royal Ponies managed to keep her in check. But soon, the Royal Ponies crumbled, leaving only the baby**

 **princess, Moonsong, to rule one day. Lucretia was about to do the Princess Pony in when her talisman was knocked away from her, by a young sorcerer, who was eighteen years of age. His name was Samuel Kawaha. Samuel protected Princess Moonsong until she was old enough to ascend the throne of Ponyland. And even still, Lucretia tried to take over, but Samuel always stopped her best laid plans, even to this day. The Kawahas and the Collins never got along. They waged an all out war against each other. Battles of good and evil are always like that."**

 **"But Uncle Mike and Uncle Matt best friends!" Baby Rainbow Star shouted. Sophia gave her an odd look.**

 **"I already mentioned Matt Kawaha," Megan explained. "He's a descendant of Samuel Kawaha. And Matt is another friend, and his last name is Collins. And he and Mike are best friends."**

 **"Impossible," Sophia said in awe. "The Kawaha/Collins family feud has been going on since 1797! How can it be that a Kawaha is friends with a Collins?"**

 **"Obviously, Mike and Matt don't know about this family feud. Mike didn't even know he had a sorcerer for a**

 **great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather."**

 **"Lucretia has vowed to destroy every last Kawaha in Ponyland," Sophia said. "If she destroys Samuel and his family, your friend Mike could be doomed."**

 **"And Samuel has vowed to destroy Lucretia and every last Collins," Megan said. "And if that happens, Matt will be doomed! Oh I wish I'd known about this family feud beforehand. We've got to stop this."**

 **"Unfortunately, I don't know what will destroy the blackness in Lucretia's heart and turn her into a warm, caring person again."**

 **"Don't worry, Sophia. I'm sure we'll think of something."**

 **"I sure hope so. I'd hate to see my granddaughter turn into an awful mess of a person."**

 **"Mother? You mean . . . ."**

 **"Yes, my child. Lucretia Collins is my granddaughter."**

 **Megan and Baby Rainbow Star looked at Sophia in surprise. They sure weren't expecting that. But Megan pushed the shocked feeling away, and smiled.**

 **"I think I might know what could help," She said. "We need to find my boyfriend. Samuel Kawaha gave him a magic wand, and maybe it will be able to help."**

 **"Samuel Kawaha is the most powerful sorcerer in Ponyland," Sophia said, a spark of hope lighting up her green eyes. "If your boyfriend has anything he created, it most definitely will help! Come! I know a way out of here!"**

 **Sophia floated through the door, and managed to open it. Megan carried Baby Rainbow Star, and followed Sophia down the hallway.**

 **"There is no time to lose!" Sophia shouted. "What does the young man look like?"**

 **"Well, he's sixteen," Megan said. "But kind of short for his age, and he's got red hair, and the deepest brown eyes in the world. They're the color of chocolate." Megan sort of sighed dreamily. Whenever she was on a date with Patrick, she would just sit and stare into his deep brown eyes, and look at the stars shining in them.**

 **Sophia giggled.**

 **"Lucretia used to feel the same way about Kihi's eyes," She said. "She had always said he had eyes like the green fields of Ponyland."**

 **"Whatever happened to Kihi?" Megan asked.**

 **"He's still around the castle somewhere," Sophia said. "He'll never leave. He still loves Lucretia too much. And I know, deep down, that my dear Lucretia loves him, too. She's just misguided by the black magic that's overcome her good heart. Black hair, you say?"**

 **"Yes," Megan nodded. "Jet black hair."**

 **"Oh dear, his last name isn't Kawaha, is it?"**

 **"No, it's Hillard."**

 **"But is he at all related to a Kawaha?"**

 **"Not unless a Kawaha married either a Hillard or a Collins along the line. Why?"**

 **"Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear!"**

 **"What? What's the matter?"**

 **"most of the men in the Kawaha family has brown hair, but some have red. I'm afraid Lucretia may think Patrick is a Kawaha, and try to destroy him!"**

 **"What?!"**

 **"No!" Baby Rainbow Star cried. "She no destroy Patrick! She can't!"**

 **"We must hurry to prevent that from happening," Sophia said. "Come!"**

 **Megan followed Sophia. She trusted her completely.**

 **Molly and Fizzy were still wandering the halls, when they came to a door. They pressed their ears against it, and heard someone moaning inside.**

 **"Listen," Molly said.**

 **"Maybe it's Patrick," Fizzy said.**

 **"Patrick doesn't moan. He's too tough for that. But maybe it's someone who will know where he and the others are!"**

 **Molly slowly opened the door. Inside, they saw a man with wavy dark brown hair. He was sitting on the floor, holding his head in his hands, and moaning.**

 **"Oh Lucretia!" He moaned. He had a island accent. "Lucretia! How can I save you from yourself? How can I cure the blackness of your heart and make you love again?"**

 **"I doubt Lucretia ever loved anything," Molly said. The man whirled around, revealing his face to Molly and Fizzy. Molly was amazed by how green his eyes were.**

 **"Who are you?" He asked. "How did you get in the castle?"**

 **"My name is Molly, and this is Fizzy," Molly said. "We found our way in by accident. Who are you?"**

 **"Aloha, I'm Kihi," The man said, standing up. "Kihi Kawaha."**

" **It's nice to meet you. We're trying to save the princess of Ponyland from Lucreshia."**

 **Kihi frowned.**

" **you are wrong, little miss. My Lucretia used to love. Until she found the talisman. Then she became cold, wicked, and evil. I would give anything in the world to see mi love the way she used to be. The kindest, gentlest, most caring woman in all of Ponyland."**

 **"Mr. Kawaha, uhh, Collins? Do you think you can help us?"**

 **"For what, little miss?"**

 **"We lost my sister and her boyfriend and the rest of our friends. And my sister's boyfriend could be in trouble. I can feel it! Can you help us find them?"**

 **"Since you know Lucretia," Fizzy said. "You can guide us through the castle."**

 **"And we can even help you make Lucretia nice again," Molly said.**

 **"I would do anything for that," Kihi said. "Ae, Ae, I will help you and your friends, little miss."**

 **Molly and Fizzy let out a cheer, and followed Kihi out of the room.**

 **********

 **Meanwhile, Firefly and Patrick were wandering around the castle,**

 **looking for the others.**

 **"They've got to be around here somewhere, kiddo," Firefly said.**

 **"I just hope Megan doesn't have an asthma/allergy attack," Patrick said. "We're not there to help her if she does!"**

 **"Don't worry! Let's see what's behind Door Number One, shall we?"**

 **"Who are you, Monty Hall?"**

 **Firefly blushed. She had this thing for reruns of the old game show, "Let's Make a Deal." In any case, she kicked open "Door Number One," and she and Patrick found themselves in Lucretia's throne room. The two of them saw her sitting on her throne, smiling evilly at them.**

Patrick gulped. He had a feeling they were in big trouble…


End file.
